Nakamoto Suzuka
|zodiac = |height = 160 cm |bwh = 37 kg |genre = Kawaii-Metal |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model |active = 2007-present ( years) |agency = Amuse, Inc. |acts = Sakura Gakuin, Karen Girl's, BABYMETAL |name = Suzuka Nakamoto}} Nakamoto Suzuka (中元すず香) is an actress, idol, and model under the agency Amuse. She is the leader and main vocalist of BABYMETAL and a former member of the idol groups Karen Girl's and Sakura Gakuin. Profile *'Name:' Nakamoto Suzuka (中元すず香) *'BABYMETAL Stage Name:' SU-METAL *'Former Stage Name:' SUZUKA *'Birthdate:' December 20, 1997 (21) *'Birthplace:' Hiroshima Prefecture, Japan *'Height:' 160cm (5'3)http://artist.amuse.co.jp/artist/nakamoto_suzuka/ *'Weight:' 37kg *'Shoe Size:' 23cm *'Family:' 2 Older Sisters, middle sister is former Nogizaka46 member Nakamoto Himeka *'Collects:' Books and Stationary *'Favorite Phrase:' Be Truly, Well (めっちゃ・えっと〜) Information 2000 At the beginning of 2000, she started her modeling career. Three years later at 5 years old, she won the award for the 1st Position of the Jeweldop Fashion Contest at Sunshine City Alpa. The 1st Place gave her the opportunity to film the Bandai Jeweldrop commercial. 2006 At 8 years old in 2006 she gained admission to the Actor's School of Hiroshima thanks to her 1st Position of the Alpark Scholarship Audition of the School. An interesting note about Actor’s School of Hiroshima, the former members of Perfume (Amuse Inc. artist) graduated there too (Suzuka is a great fan of Perfume). At ASH Suzuka met Mariri Sugimoto who in the future would join Sakura Gakuin. By the end of the same year, she was part of the "Merankorinisuta" on the 15th Actor's School of Hiroshima, being one of the highlighted singers of the event. 2007 In 2007, Suzuka at 9 years old passed the selection of the solo vocalists' audition of the Spring Act 2007 of the Actor's School of Hiroshima. She sang the song "Hikaru Michi". In the same event, she passed the selection for the vocal groups' audition with her sister Himeka Nakamoto with their group "Tween". Suzuka was signed to the talent agency Amuse, Inc. after becoming a runner-up in the 2nd Star Kids Audition held by the company. 2008 In 2008, her agency formed a trio called Karen Girl's, and Suzuka was selected to be in it. The group was introduced as a little sister of the girl trio Perfume and sang several theme songs for the anime Zettai Karen Children. After the animated series ended, on March 31, 2009, the group was disbanded. Suzuka performed several times live as a member of Karen Girl’s. On June 28 they performed live on Rondo Robe at CC Lemon Hall. On August 24 at Makuhari Messe International Exhibition Hall Nº9 for the Chao & Tutu Summer Festival 2008. On August 30 at Saitama Super Arena for the Animelo Summer Live 2008 in her most important show as a Karen Girl's member. 2009 In 2009 Karen Girl’s released their debut and only album on February 25. The album has 7 songs, featuring: "Pikatto Kiratto! Dash Girl's", "Over The Future", "Top Secret", "Zetaii Love x Love Senzen!!", "Full Throttle", "My Wings" and "Bye! Bye! Bye!". The CD/DVD edition of this release has the same CD tracklist. The DVD tracklist has: "Over The Future" Music Video, "My Wings" Music Video, the dance edits of "Over The Future" and "My Wings" along with "Making of My Wings" and "Zettai Karen Dakara Makenai! in Okinawa". The album reached #19 on the weekly Oricon charts and charted for three weeks. 2010 By the spring of 2010, Suzuka was once again part of the Actor School Of Hiroshima event, this time she sang "Onaji Sorawomiageteru". Also in the same event, she was part of the Act B singing two songs with the vocal group. In 2010 Suzuka became a founding member of Sakura Gakuin, an idol group created by her agency. The group members also formed so-called clubs, or smaller groups, each of which released their own songs as a unit. Suzuka became a member of the heavy music club, which released songs under the name BABYMETAL. The group also included fellow Sakura Gakuin members Mizuno Yui and Kikuchi Moa. 2013 In the spring of 2013, Suzuka Nakamoto graduated from junior high school and therefore had to "graduate" from the group Sakura Gakuin (which consists of girls of up to junior high age). Her graduation concert was held on March 31 at the Tokyo International Forum. Nakamato now performs with BABYMETAL under the name SU-METAL. Babymetal's self-titled debut album was released in February 2014. Babymetal has also collaborated with Dragonforce's Herman Li and Sam Totman in 2015 for the Road To Resistance Tour and Album. Works Musicals * 2009 Boukensha-tachi * 2010 Boukensha-tachi Saien See Also * Suzuka diaries Gallery g4427651.jpg|Nakamoto Suzuka, 2013 g5353439.jpg|Nakamoto Suzuka, 2012 20110201000934.png|Nakamoto Suzuka, 2011 20100811230407.jpg|Nakamoto Suzuka, 200 Category:1997 Births Category:BABYMETAL Members Category:December Births Category:Sagittarius Category:Nakamoto Suzuka Category:Nakamoto Suzuka Songs